dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Characters
This is a list of all named characters in the series. D-Team The members of the D-Team are the main protagonists of the series. ;Max Taylor :Max (Ryuuta Kodai) is the leader of the D-Team, and owns Chomp the Triceratops. He is rather happy-go-lucky and loves eating. ;Rex Owen :Rex is Max's best friend, and lives with him while his dad, Dr. Owen, goes around hunting for fossils. Rex owns Ace the Carnotaurus. ;Zoe Drake :Zoe (Marmu Tatsuno) is the only female member of the team, and is occasionally bossy towards the boys. She owns Paris the Parasaurolophus. ;Spike Taylor :Spike (Kenryu Kodai), Max's dad, a paleontologist who runs the D-Lab. Devoted to dinosaurs, he gets very excited whenever one appears. He's energetic and happy-go-lucky like Max, and his childish behaviour often embarrasses his son. Although he doesn't own any dinosaur, he uses Saurophaganax and Tyrannosaurus against Black Tyrannosaurus after Dr. Z is thrown off by Pachycephalosaurus. Alpha Gang Although originally the main antagonists, they redeem themselves in the finale of the first series, and become allies/rivals in the Mesozoic Meltdown. ;Dr. Z :Dr. Z (Dr. Sonida) is the egotistical and overconfident leader of the Alpha Gang. He created the Pachycephalosaurus, Therizinosaurus, three Deinonychus, and Megalosaurus Secret dinosaurs. ;Ursula :Ursula (Ursarapa) is the "boss" of the Alpha Trio, consisting of Zander, Ed and herself. She bosses them around and acts like a queen. Ursula oftentimes uses Terry. ;Ed :Ed (Edo) is the third member of the Alpha trio, he's often bossed around by Ursula, but Ed and Zander sometimes mess around with her to shake things up. Ed often uses Tank. ;Zander :Zander (Noratty) is the brains of the bunch; he is usually bossed around by Dr. Z and Ursula, but is great with technology. Zander oftentimes uses Spiny. ;Rod :Rod (Roto) is Seth's helper, and is a great mechanic. He usually uses Terry or Spiny. He also uses Ampelosaurus and Megalosaurus. In the DS game, Rod owns a Chasmosaurus. ;Laura :Laura (Loa) is wise with the money, and plays around with the stock market to make money for the Alpha Gang. Whenever she uses a dinosaur, she either uses Spiny or Tank. She also used Deinonychus in the battle against Black Tyrannosaurus. In the DS Game, she owns an Allosaurus. ;Seth (former) :Seth (Nopis) is an aid to Dr. Z. He doesn't appear much in the beginning, but becomes the major antagonist at the end of the first series. He created Black Tyrannosaurus in a plan to restore dinosaurs to their former glory. However, he is defeated and is sucked into Time-Space, where he allies with the Spectral Space Pirates. Spectral Space Pirates The Spectral Space Pirates are the main antagonists in the Pterosaur Legends. ;Spectre :Spectre (Jark) is the leader of the Space Pirates. He owns an Apatosaurus called Bronto. ;Gavro :Gavro (Gunenco) is a Space Pirate that is not very smart, but very strong physically. He owns an altered Tyrannosaurus called Gigasaurus (Gigas) at the end of the series. ;Sheer :Sheer (Mihasa) is a very successful Space Pirate. She owns an altered Triceratops called Maximus at the end of the series. ;Foolscap :Foolscap (Zapper) thinks that he is very smart. He owns a Stegosaurus called Armatus. ;Seth :Seth (Nopis) used to be a part of the Alpha Gang, but betrayed them, and later went on the Space Pirates' side. He owns Cryolophosaurus. He eventually betrays the Spectral Space Pirates as well, swiftly defeating the three altered dinosaurs he created. ;Goma :Goma (Goma) never appears in the anime, but is the leader of the Shadow Empire. He owns an Eocarcharia. Goma is Spectre's grandson. ;Gel Jarks :Gel Jarks are robots that are made out of goo. There weakness is salt. They are in a ball form when not in use, similar to the Alpha Droids. They can also be shaped into other things, such as when Seth made a Gel Jark to look like a chibi dinosaur. Supporting Protagonists ;Aki Taylor :The mother of Max Taylor and wife of Spike, she is rather clueless about what is going on with Max and the dinosaurs. However, it can be inferred that she learned about them after an Allosaurus roared at her, and if she didn't learn then, she would have discovered it during Black Tyrannosaurus' assault. In Santa Saurus, she invites Rod and Laura to her house. The two children become homesick, as she reminds them of their parents. :In the second series, she, along with her husband and the parents of Zoe and Rex, are kidnapped by the Spectral Space Pirates. She believes that Max and the others will not fail them. During the Arabian arc, she and the other parents briefly escape the Space Pirates's ship, but are quickly captured by the Gel Jarks while stargazing. In the end of the series, she and the other parents are reunited with their children. ;Dr. Ancient :Dr. Ancient is Rex's true father, and was the first person that discovered how to turn dinosaurs into cards. However, Dr. Z, wanting to use the dinosaurs for his own enjoyment, sent him and his wife back to the future, while Rex was accidentally sent to Max and Zoe's time. Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretacia eventually reunite with Rex after saving Max and defeating the Black Tyrannosaurus. ;Dr. Cretacia :Dr. Cretacia is Rex's mother. She eventually reunited with Rex after being separated for 12 years; unfortunately, she ends up being separated from him again after the Spectral Space Pirates kidnap her, her husband, Max's parents, and Zoe's parents. Spectre swiftly sends her to work locating the Cosmos Stones. She is shown to hate his singing, and is surprised and outraged upon meeting Seth again, who had betrayed her and Dr. Ancient when he still worked for them. ;Jonathan :Jonathan is an android in the Ancient's service. He was programmed to protect baby Rex Owen. For the majority of the original series, Jonathan travels the world, acting in different jobs (and has amnesia, although he has the inbuilt reaction to protect Rex). ;Sophia :Sophia (Sylvia) is the sister of Spartacus. She owned the Yellow Cosmos Stone, which she wished to give to her brother so that he could obtain its incredible power. ;Spartacus :Sophia's brother, Spartacus is a legendary fighter. He was captured by the Roman Army and sent to the Colosseum to be a gladiator. ;Jimmy :Jimmy is a boy who was separated from his father, as his father was captured by Blackbeard and his pirates. He falls in love with Zoe Drake, attempting to kiss her thrice, but gets smacked twice before he finally managed to kiss her cheek upon her departure, much to Max and Rex's chagrin. Because of his relationship with Zoe, he got in a lot of fights with Max. ;Genzo Sansho Hoshi :Genzo Sansho Hoshi (Shwan-dzang) is a Buddhist monk who believes that prayer and chants solve all of life's problems. He aids the D-Team in their search for the Purple Cosmos Stone. He is first encountered by Foolscap, who offers him a ride on his Shantungosaurus. ;Ieyasu Tokugawa :Tokugawa is a shogun in the Edo Period when he was attacked by Sheer and several female ninjas (kunoichi). He then aids the D-Team in their search for the next Cosmos Stone. During his absence, Hanzou uses Dr. Drake to replace him. ;Hanzou :Tokugawa's right-hand man. He has Dr. Drake pose for Tokugawa as he searches for the real Tokugawa. ;Zahrah :Zahrah (Sarafa) is a Persian princess. When she was returning to her palace, Zayid and his 39 Thieves ambushed her. After the D-Team rescued her from the cave, she joins them in their quest for the Red Cosmos Stone. This is also the first Cosmos Stone that the D-Team gets. Max and Rex both have a crush on her. she befriended genie a isisaurus, that slicked the red cosmos stone. ;d'Artangnan :d'Artangnan is one of the Three Musketeers, and was an orphan. He blames Max for the destruction of his orphanage, and is mostly at odds with him until realizing that it would be better to team up with him in order to take down Cardinal Richlieu and save Princess Anne. ;Princess Anne :The fiancee of Louis XIII, she aids the D-Team catch Cardinal Richlieu. She has light blond hair and wears a pink dress. Antagonists ;Sulla :He is the cruel Roman Emperor. He wants Spartacus dead, and sends him to the Colosseum. ;Blackbeard :A notorious pirate who captures Jim's father. He works with the Space Pirates to find the lost treasure, which includes the Blue Cosmos Stone. At one point, he has Jim captured, but Jim is quickly saved by Max and a Pteranodon. In the end, Sheer ditches him and he is caught by the British military. ;Zayid :Zayid (?'') is the leader of the 40 Thieves, although when he attacked her, one of the thieves was sick. He works with the Prime Minister in an attempt to remove the original king and replace him. In the end, however, he is captured by the royal guards alongside the Prime Minister. ;Cardinal Richlieu :Cardinal Richlieu is an ally of the Spectral Space Pirates, who wants the power of the Cosmos Stone for himself. He attacks the Three Musketeers and holds Princess Anne hostage. He is forced to lay down after Marie de Medici arrives with Princess Anne and Louis XIII. Minor ;Grazelda Taylor :Grazelda is Dr. Spike Taylor's mother and is also Max's long lost grandmother. Although she is never seen in the series, her name was mentioned in episode 7 by one of the T.V. Station guards ;Dr. Owen :Dr. Owen is Rex's foster father, who found him in the Smithsonian Museum on June 10th. As of such, Rex celebrates his "birthday" on the 10th of June. Dr. Owen has a crush on Ursula and tried to engage her twice. ;Dewey :Dewey is the younger brother of a golfer in Atlanta, Georgia (United States). He managed to obtain Altirhinus by tricking Ursula, which he used to scare other golfers. Later, his sister (the golfer) comes to realize that she wasn't doing well because she wasn't having fun. ;Amy :Amy was a lonely new girl in school. She befriended Euoplocephalus during the field trip to the cave. However, once the Alpha Gang arrived, she was knocked out during the battle between Euoplocephalus and Spinosaurus, and did not see her friend get defeated by Spiny. Once she awoke, the D-Team told her that Euoplocephalus had left to join its other friends. Despite that, Amy managed to get new friends, as well as a new pet lizard. ;Meena :Meena is an Indian princess who wants to be free from all her duties and swim to the end of the Ganges River. ;Patrick *VA: Masao Komatani :Patrick (''Pancho) is Dr. Owen's partner who is good at lassoing. Despite his small structure, he is shown to be rather strong, as he can carry Dr. Owen. Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:D-Team Category:Alpha Gang Category:Spectral Space Pirates